In the Name of Love
by Hinoda Ketsuki
Summary: Alternate Reality: Setsuna has a brother, an evil uncle, and a job at a restaurant. Her brother is targeted by Heart Snatcher's and turns out to be Pluto's partner, Charon. (Kinda like Uranus and Neptune) Some incest, maybe more than that...not sure ye
1. In the Name of Love 1

Disclaimers suck...so fill in the disclaimer of your choice, because I refuse to do so for religious reasons...kinda...  
  
In the Name of Love  
  
Setsuna rushed into the kitchen, hastily trying to tie her long green hair up as she did so. Her uncle was waiting for her when she got there and he was in a VERY testy mood.  
  
"Where were you? You're ten minutes late!" Setsuna looked at the floor in a desperate attempt to avoid her uncle's wrathful gaze. "Look at me when I talk to you!" he bellowed. She quickly looked up.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Uncle. I didn't to be so late, but..." He cut her off.  
  
"No excuses! I don't care. Toshitada told me that he would be gone for the rest of the week. You're going to have to serve your customers after you fix their food." Setsuna was about to protest at the unfairness of this, but remembered to hold her tongue just in time. The last time she had argued with her uncle, she'd ended up with a split lip and a bruise the size of a lemon on her arm. Her uncle was a violent, impatient man. So she merely nodded acquiescence.  
  
"Hai, Uncle. Is there anything else that you wanted to tell me?" He shook his head. As she turned to leave, he called her back.  
  
"When is that good-for-nothing baka you call a brother going to get a real job?" He'd pushed the right button. Setsuna whirled around to face him angrily.  
  
"Dokusui is a wonderful poet! He doesn't have time for a job with all of his studies!" Her uncle laughed harshly.  
  
"Just remember that when you two get evicted from your apartment. How do you afford to pay for food and the rent after you buy him all those expensive inks, parchments and brushes? I know exactly how much you make every month. Now, get to work!" He turned and exited the kitchen, leaving Setsuna staring after him, fuming silently.  
  
***  
  
Usagi, Minako and Ami walked into the small restaurant and sat in a sunny booth.  
  
"I've never eaten in here before, but I've heard that they have really excellent food!" Minako said. Usagi went dreamy-eyed at the thought of food. A handsome young man came over to their table. The three girls ordered and, surprise, surprise, Usagi's order was almost twice as large as Ami's or Minako's. The man thanked them and took the orders back into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey! Ice-for-brains! You got customers. Corner booth!" He handed Setsuna the slip of paper that the orders were written on. She took it and stood wearily. She'd been working since 6:40 that morning and it was now close to 3 in the afternoon. The guy left, muttering something under his breath which sounded suspiciously like "She needs to come back from Pluto or wherever the hell she is...stupid slut..." Sighing, Setsuna began to prepare the orders.  
  
***  
  
Setsuna carefully balanced the heavy tray. 'One of these people must be a pig,' she thought. She pushed the door open and looked for her customers. "Let's see...he said they were in the corner booth. Oh, there they..." She trailed off, horrified. It was the odango no atama and two of her friends. Setsuna froze as she almost dropped the tray of food. She couldn't let them see her waiting tables. It would be too, too embarrassing.  
  
Then she saw her uncle watching her, a vicious look on his face. She gulped. She and Dokusui needed the money she got from this job. She had given up everything she'd dreamed of to take this job to pay for food and rent and Dokusui's poetry supplies. Swallowing her pride, she slowly and reluctantly made her way to the table.  
  
Usagi looked up as Setsuna came over. "The food's here!" she exclaimed happily. Ami looked as well. She blinked in surprise.  
  
"Setsuna?" Setsuna ducked her head in embarrassment.  
  
"Go ahead. Make fun of me. I have to work so my brother and I will have food and a home." The girls exchanged looks and Ami actually set her book down. (Gasp!)  
  
"Why would we make fun of you?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You...you don't think it's funny?" They all shook their heads. "My uncle, the man who owns this restaurant, thinks it's hilarious. He would. I have to work for him."  
  
"Why?" Minako asked. Setsuna looked over her shoulder at her uncle. He was upset at her apparent lack of progress.  
  
"I can't talk now. I have to get back to work. If you really want to know, come talk to me at 6:30 when I get off of work." She took the tray back to the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Usagi, Minako and Ami were back at 6: 30, now accompanied by Rei and Makoto. Setsuna came out of the restaurant, her hair still tied up and her satchel slung over her shoulder. She locked the door and turned to see the girls waiting for her.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Setsuna! Will you tell us now?" Usagi asked. Setsuna sighed but began her story.  
  
"It started three years ago when my mother and father died. I was a junior in high school. My brother Dokusui was beginning to study poetry. They left us some money, but our uncle took it. He said that they owed it to him.  
  
"I had been accepted into a few different universities, but I couldn't go because I didn't even have enough money to take the SATs, much less pay for college. So, to pay for food, rent and Dokusui's poetry supplies, I have to work here in my uncle's restaurant." Ami frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"Couldn't Dokusui help you pay for everything?"  
  
"He's too busy with his poetry. He doesn't have time to work." Usagi scratched her head.  
  
"Doesn't it upset you that you have to do all the work?" she asked. Setsuna shook her head.  
  
"Iie. I'm proud of Dokusui. He's going to be a great poet someday." Makoto smiled.  
  
"You really love your brother, don't you?"  
  
"Hai." Setsuna answered. "More than you can imagine."  
  
***  
  
Setsuna unlocked the door and walked into the apartment.  
  
"Doku-kun? I'm home. Have you eaten today?" A tall young man with blue-green hair and dark green eyes stuck his head out of the bedroom door.  
  
"Nani? Oh, not yet." Setsuna sighed as she set her satchel on the table.  
  
"What *am* I going to do with you, Doku? You need to eat." Dokusui blanked adorably.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you, my masochistic scholar, are not immortal. Now, come eat something." Setsuna sat down and rubbed her temples.   
  
"Did Uncle give you a hard time today, Setsu-chan?" Dokusui asked as he came out of the bedroom. Setsuna laughed bitterly.  
  
"Doesn't he always? He was saying insulting things about you today. Again. Asked me when you were going to get a real job." Dokusui untied her hair band to let her long green hair fall free. He gently nuzzled his face in the thick jade tresses.  
  
"Gomen, Setsu-chan. I wish he wouldn't throw me in your face. I know how much it upsets you. Maybe I *should* get a job." Setsuna looked up sharply.  
  
"IIE! Doku-kun, you have to keep working on your poetry! You can't stop now!" Dokusui laughed.  
  
"I don't have any talent. I should be helping you pay our bills, not wasting my time on...Wait! That's it! I have it!"  
  
"Have what, Doku-kun?" He kissed the top of her head and rushed into the bedroom. "What on earth are you doing, Doku-kun?" No answer.  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
Dokusui came out of the room carrying a piece of parchment. Setsuna looked up from her salad and green tea.  
  
"Now you come out. What were you so excited about?" Dokusui smiled and sat down beside her.  
  
"You are my heroine. Have I ever told you that?" Setsuna laughed.  
  
"What ARE you talking about, Doku-kun?" He handed her the sheet of parchment. She read it. It was a beautiful love poem.  
  
"Doku! It's wonderful! But I thought you couldn't write..."  
  
"You inspired me, Setsu-chan. I can finally write the kind of poems that I've always wanted to. And it's all thanks to you."   
  
"But you're the one with the talent, Doku." Dokusui smiled and took her hand in his larger one.  
  
"Talent is nothing without inspiration. You're my muse, Setsu-chan. I can do anything as long as I have you." He leaned forward and kissed her gently. 


	2. In the Name of Love 2

That night...  
  
Setsuna sat up suddenly, her breathing ragged and uneven. Her t-shirt and shorts, her normal sleeping attire, were drenched with sweat. She looked around frantically. She was in the bedroom and everything seemed to be in order.   
  
Then she looked beside her. Dokusui was safe. He was lying slightly on his side; his broad chest was rising and falling with each breath he took. So it HAD been just a nightmare. She heaved a huge sigh of relief. Setsuna fought briefly with the notion of turning on the bedside lamp. She decided against it. She didn't want to wake her brother.   
  
Just then, he muttered something and opened his eyes. "Setsu-chan? What's wrong. Why are you sitting up?" He rolled over and cut on the lamp. "You look scared. What's wrong, Setsu-chan?" Setsuna shook her head and forced a wan smile.   
  
"I just had a nightmare, that's all. It's nothing, really, it's okay." Dokusui was not convinced.  
  
"It's not like you to be so upset by a dream. Tell me about it." Setsuna remained silent. "Setsu-chan...please? I want to help, but I have to know what the dream was about."  
  
"I...I was Sailor Pluto and I was fighting some youma. Then I heard something and I turned, and there you were. The youma said that if I didn't surrender that it would kill you. Naturally, I stopped fighting, but..." Here Setsuna trailed off, starting to sob. Dokusui wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"It's okay, Setsu-chan. You can tell me. But...?" Setsuna sniffled a little but continued.  
  
"Like I said, I surrendered, but the youma...it...it killed you anyway...It stabbed you and you fell...I ran over to you, but it was too late." Setsuna began crying and buried her face against Dokusui's chest. He patted her shoulder gently, whispering soft words to her.  
  
"Setsu-chan...look at me, Setsu-chan." Setsuna looked up into her older brother's face. "Do you remember what I told you when Mom and Dad died? Let me remind you. I told you that I would always be here for you. That I'd always take care of you. That promise still stands. Do you trust me?" Setsuna nodded shakily.  
  
"Hai. Of course I trust you, Doku-kun. You're my big brother. If I can't trust you, then who can I trust?" Dokusui kissed her tear-stained cheeks.  
  
"That's my brave girl. Now, you need to get some sleep, Setsu-chan. You've got work." Setsuna laughed softly.  
  
"Oh, hai...Don't want to miss *that*, now do I?" Dokusui laughed with her. They lay back down and Setsuna, wrapped in the comforting arms of her lover, soon fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next day...  
  
"Ohayo, Uncle! I hope you had a nice night!" Setsuna's uncle looked suspiciously at his niece. She was radiant. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" he demanded. She smiled dreamily as she tied her hair up out of her way.  
  
"Today's a very special day, Uncle!" He racked his brains for a moment. He didn't THINK it was her birthday, but even if it was...  
  
"If today's your birthday, don't expect that you're going to get any special treatment. You'll have to work just like any other day." Setsuna laughed as she picked up her satchel and put it on a hook beside the door.  
  
"It's not my birthday. It's nothing like that. Today is the anniversary of the first time Doku..." She trailed off, suddenly realizing how close she'd coming to divulging a very important secret. No one knew about her and Dokusui, and they preferred to keep it that way.  
  
"That your brother what? Thought he'd ever amount to anything as a poet?" He laughed at his own wit. Setsuna fumed silently. She hated having to listen to her uncle talking about Dokusui. Especially today. Her uncle left the kitchen.  
  
It had been three years today since Dokusui had first told her how he felt. She leaned back against the counter and sighed as she remembered.  
  
***  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Doku-kun? Look at this article I found in today's paper." Setsuna called to her older brother. He looked up from his book.  
  
"Read it to me, Setsu-chan." he called back in reply. Setsuna sighed.  
  
"Lazy! Anyway, here it is: 'Respected scientists laid to rest today; their children seemingly unemotional.' Isn't that just lovely?" Dokusui put his book down and walked into the kitchen where Setsuna sat reading the paper.  
  
"So, since we weren't trying to throw ourselves into their graves like Ashley Wilkes, we now have no filial piety, hmm?" He looked down at the article. Beside it was a picture of them. He was standing behind Setsuna, his hands on her shoulders, his long blue-green hair neat for once. Setsuna's long green hair was blowing slightly in breeze. "I must say something for this article." Setsuna looked up in mild surprise.  
  
"Nani?" Dokusui smiled impishly.  
  
"That's a wonderful picture of you. Setsuna, there's something I need to tell you." She put down the paper. She could tell from his tone that he was serious. "Setsuna, for a couple of years now, I've noticed something about you.   
  
"I've tried to ignore it, but I just can't anymore." Setsuna looked blankly up at him.  
  
"What are you trying to say, Dokusui?" Dokusui paused, took a deep breath and took his younger sister's hands in his.  
  
"Setsuna...ai shiteru." Setsuna stared at Dokusui. He hadn't just said what she'd thought he had said, had he?  
  
"N...nani?" Dokusui blushed furiously. He'd made a complete ass of himself.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Setsuna. I...let's just forget I said anything, okay? I..." He was silenced as Setsuna placed a finger on his lips. She smiled and leaned toward him.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Doku." Then she leaned in and kissed his lips gently.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Setsuna sighed happily before beginning the drudgery that was so humorlessly called work. It was an important but rather irritating necessity.  
  
It wouldn't be so bad if her uncle were even CLOSE to nice, but... She made a face. He was a baka, plain and simple.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, at the Bureau of Bad Behavior...  
  
"Are you sure about this one, Mimet?" Dr. Tomoe asked. Mimet nodded.  
  
"Quite sure, Dr. Tomoe. His poetry is so beautiful and full of love that he has to be the holder of a pure heart crystal." 'And,' she added to herself, 'he's very beautiful, too...' Tomoe broke into Mimet's thoughts.   
  
"I have just the thing for our young poet. But you had better not mess up this time, Mimet." Mimet nodded.  
  
"I won't fail you, Dr. Tomoe." She picked up the picture cut out of a newspaper. It was of a tall young man and his sister at a funeral.  
  
***  
  
"I think we should try to help Setsuna!" Usagi exclaimed. Everyone looked at her in surprise. They were over at Rei's and they had been until then munching on some snacks Makoto had brought.  
  
"That's very admirable, Usagi, but do you really think she'd accept your help?" Luna asked. Usagi stopped stuffing her face long enough to look quizzically at Luna.  
  
"Huh?" Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hai, odango no atama! You know how she is! She'd never accept any help from one of us! She has way too much pride for that." Minako, Ami and Makoto all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh...ne, it wouldn't hurt to try..." Usagi pressed.  
  
Makoto thought for a moment. "I *could* bake something and take it over there..."  
  
Ami soon agreed. "I could help Setsuna make some time to study...she deserves to get into a good university. If she saved enough to take the entrance exams then she could get a scholarship." Minako and Rei got into the spirit as well.  
  
"It would be nice to help her out. After all, she's saved us more than once. And we can meet her brother. I've heard that he is really hot!" Minako chimed in. The girls all laughed.  
  
"So it's settled. We'll go see them tomorrow after Setsuna gets off from work! She'll be so surprised!" Usagi said cheerfully.  
  
***  
  
Surprised was not exactly the term to describe Setsuna's reaction to seeing five girls and two cats when she opened the door the next afternoon. Bewildered, perhaps. Or amazed.  
  
"Anou...what are you doing here?" she asked after a moment of stunned silence. Usagi elected herself spokeswoman for the group.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Setsuna! We came to help you!" She gestured to the other girls behind her. Makoto was holding a cake and Ami had a small library in her arms. Setsuna blinked in astonishment. Pleased, Usagi went on. "I can see that you're surprised. So, can we come in?" Setsuna shook her head as if to clear it out.  
  
"Nani? Oh, of course. Gomen, but I was just...a little taken aback. Come in." She stepped away from the door to allow the girls and cats passage. They were all surprised at the interior of the apartment. It wasn't big or anything, but it wasn't tiny, either. There was a living room with a small tea table and some mats around it. On the table was a tea set with two cups. There was no TV or even a stereo. The room seemed to be drawn out of the past. There was a rice paper screen in a corner with dragons and tigers painted on it and there were brush drawings on the wall.  
  
The kitchen was smallish, but it had a cozy feel to it. It was more modern than the living room in the fat that there was an electric stove and a refrigerator, but there were very few appliances. In the window beside the table were a jasmine plant and a small bonsai tree.  
  
"You said something about helping me...?" Setsuna began. Usagi nodded.  
  
"Hai! We felt sor..." She suddenly shut up as Rei elbowed her hard.  
  
"We thought you should have a little help. You have too much work for one person to handle." Ami nodded with a smile.  
  
"I thought that perhaps in the evenings you and I could study so you will be ready when you get a chance to take the entrance exam."  
  
"And I baked you and your brother a cake. You probably don't have much time to cook, what with work and all." It was Minako's turn.  
  
"Maybe sometime we could take you to a movie or out to eat or something. It'd be loads of fun!"   
  
Rei finished up. "And you can come to the shrine anytime. You know, if you need to unwind or something." This was all met by silence from a totally stunned Setsuna.  
  
"Why are you doing all this?" she finally managed to get out.  
  
"Because you're our friend, of course!" Suddenly a baritone voice entered the conversation.  
  
"Who is it, Setsu-chan?" Minako and Makoto exchanged excited looks. It was Setsuna's brother. When he came out, it was even better than either girl had expected.  
  
Meiou Dokusui was tall and very handsome. His long blue-green hair fell over his shoulders and back and complemented his deep green eyes perfectly. He was wearing a dark purple shirt that showed off his muscles, which were surprisingly well developed for someone of his age who was a poet.  
  
"It's Usagi and her friends. Girls, this is my brother, Dokusui. Doku-kun, this is Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto. Oh, and the cats are Luna and Artemis." Dokusui nodded to them all.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all." The girls all began chattering at once. Luna had to restrain herself from scolding them. She couldn't speak in front of Dokusui.  
  
"Guys! Please!" Setsuna yelled. Everyone shut up. "Domo. Doku-kun, they came because they wanted to help us." Dokusui smiled.   
  
"That was very considerate of them." Setsuna felt a tug on her sleeve. Ami pulled her aside.  
  
"Does he know, Setsuna? About the Senshi, I mean?" Setsuna nodded.  
  
"Doku-kun and I don't have any secrets. He knows about everything. Though when I mentioned that Luna and Artemis could talk, he did give me a strange look." Upon knowing that Dokusui knew, the air of tension left the room. And by the time it was time for the girls to leave, both Minako and Makoto were convinced that they were in love.  
  
"Domo arigato. We really appreciate this." Dokusui said as they left. When they had gone, he turned to Setsuna. "Ne, that was nice of them...let's have some cake!" Setsuna laughed.  
  
"Now you want to eat..." But she went to the kitchen and got him a slice. As he ate it, she brushed a piece of his hair away from his face. "Doku?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Dokusui replied, his mouth full of chocolate.  
  
"Promise me that nothing will ever happen to you. I don't know what I'd do without you." Dokusui put his plate down.  
  
"How could anything happen to me? I've got Sailor Pluto here to protect me." She smiled and he pulled her to him for a kiss. "I can't predict the future, Setsuna, but I'll try to stay safe. That's all I can promise."  
  
"Good enough." 


End file.
